


Ring in the New Year

by monluvbud



Series: The Holidays [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Cumslut!Kihyun, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, side!WonHyuk, thigh riding, this is so late im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monluvbud/pseuds/monluvbud
Summary: Hyunwoo and Kihyun get it on first thing of the new year.





	Ring in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to have this up by the 1st but that obviously didn't work out, oh whale :)

If Kihyun was honest, he really did not want to be here. He only came because his best friend Minhyuk dragged him along, and he dragged Hyunwoo with him because "if I have to go, you have to go too." The three of them were at a loud, bawdy house party for New Year's Eve, in spite of Kihyun's protests about much rather spending the holiday in the comfort of his own quiet home. Kihyun had no idea whose house they were at, apparently it belonged to one of Minhyuk's many friends, but Kihyun could never be sure. For all he knows, he is among total strangers. 

Not even ten minutes into the party and they already lost Minhyuk. "He's probably off somewhere sucking his boyfriend's face off," Kihyun shouted distastefully over the music. The party was so loud the whole neighborhood could hear it, although the whole neighborhood was probably here. In contrast to his boyfriend, Hyunwoo was _not_ having the worst time of his life and was actually becoming immersed in the party. With a red solo cup in his hand he was grooving on the "dance floor", which in reality was the spacious living room. Kihyun just stood in the corner with a red solo cup of his own and admired the way his boyfriend moved his body from afar. It had only been one week since they started dating, but nothing really changed between them besides the status of being 'single' to being 'in a relationship', it feels like they have been dating for years. All that to say that Kihyun was ready for something a little more intimate between them.

Noticing a certain pair of eyes staring at him, Hyunwoo ditched the dance floor and made his way over to his lonely boyfriend in the corner. "You okay?" he asked with concern laced in his tone. "Yeah, I'm just not in the party mood," Kihyun said as he looked inside his cup, disappointed with the host's choice of alcohol, "I hate to ruin your fun, but can we go back to my place? I can make you some food, or order take-out or something?" he tried to convince the taller, and thankfully he succeeded. "Yeah sure, just text Minhyuk we're leaving." Kihyun did as he was told, and Minhyuk replied with _**that's fine, I was going home with Hoseok anyway**_ with a bunch of wink and tongue emojis.

°°°

When they arrived at Kihyun's place, Hyunwoo sat himself on the couch, turned on the tv, and made himself comfortable, like it was his home. This behavior was completely expected of him, it's not like he had never been there before. Kihyun's home is like Hyunwoo's second home, and vice verse. They usually have game night with their friends at Kihyun's, so Hyunwoo is more than familiar with his home.

"I'm going to change and freshen up a bit, I'll be right out." Kihyun said as he walked into the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face to try to calm himself down. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. This was the first time they had both been in his house at nighttime since they started dating, and Kihyun was going to take advantage of this moment, especially since it would be a perfect way to ring in the new year. All the butterflies were making a ruckus in his stomach. "Alright Kihyun, you can do this. It's just Hyunwoo. You've known him forever and you love him, you're ready for this, you want this." Kihyun talked to himself to give himself a confidence boost.

Walking out of the bathroom, Kihyun joins Hyunwoo on the couch. He places his hand on Hyunwoo's knee, trying to be subtle, but Hyunwoo knows him too well for it to go unnoticed. A few minutes later, his hand slowly travels up Hyunwoo's thigh, leaving a burning trail behind, his hands hot out of nervousness rather than seduction. Hyunwoo smirks to himself because it's more cute than anything, but he'll let Kihyun believe his actions are subtly provocative. Going too agonizingly slow for his tastes, Hyunwoo gently places his hand over Kihyun's and brings it up to his crotch, massaging his member. "Is this where you were headed?" he whispers sensually into his boyfriend's ear and nips at the side of his neck. 

Kihyun's eyes go wide. How could he be that transparent? "I-I wa-" he was shut up by a pair of soft, plump lips colliding with his own. All the tension in his body instantly vanishing as he was finally able to relax. He swears kissing Hyunwoo is therapeutic.

Kihyun softly bit at Hyunwoo's bottom lip, silently begging for his tongue. He can't help but let out a muffled moan when the other's tongue meets his own, the exchange of saliva making his head spin. He works at the button of Hyunwoo's jeans, still wrapped up in the kiss and not looking where his hand is going. Eventually he unbuttoned his pants and unzipped the zipper to reveal Hyunwoo's cock straining in his briefs.

Hyunwoo pulled away to make his way down the column of Kihyun's neck. Kihyun, thankful for a moment to catch his breath, turns on his hip to face the other next to him on the couch. A bit of an awkward position, but Kihyun was not about to complain about finally getting his boyfriend to be intimate with him. Hyunwoo settled on one spot on Kihyun's neck that made him whimper and made it his mission to give a single, large hickey. It was in a very visible place but Kihyun could yell at him later, right now all that mattered was marking him and letting everyone know who he belonged to.

"H-Hyunwoo," Kihyun said in between his involuntary sounds of pleasure, "are w-we moving too fast?" As much he had been enjoying their time together, he couldn't ignore that little voice in the back of his mind wondering if this was the right speed to go. They have only been dating for a week prior to this moment. Kihyun hasn't even told his parents yet or all of his friends. Although he was ready for this moment, was it premature? Would moving too fast ruin everything in the end?

"Oh god no, I've wanted you for so long," Hyunwoo looked Kihyun in the eye, "but if at any moment you want to stop, we will stop."

Hyunwoo is a man of few words, but each word had meaning that placed newfound confidence in Kihyun. He would damned if he let a little doubt keep him from getting what he's longed for so long.

Maintaining eye contact with Hyunwoo, Kihyun slides off the couch and on to the floor in between Hyunwoo's legs. He pulled down his briefs just enough to reveal everything he had fantasized about, only it was better than he imagined. Hell, of course a big man like Hyunwoo would have a big cock to match. It is long and thick and there's already precum leaking from the tip.

Kihyun started with kitten licks at the tip, lapping up the precum. His boyfriend let out a loud groan which boosted his confidence even more. He wrapped his lips around the tip and lightly suckled at it, digging his tongue into the slit for more precum. Hyunwoo let out more sounds of pleasure as his hands made their way to Kihyun's hair, careful to grip, never pull.

Taking more into his mouth, Kihyun worked his way down Hyunwoo's cock inch by inch. He couldn't fit all of him into his mouth so his hands covered the part he couldn't reach. He hallowed his cheeks and sucked, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Hyunwoo was definitely more vocal than Kihyun was expecting, letting out moans here and there, occasionally praising his talented mouth. Sometimes when he got too close too the edge he would curse and buck his hips, nearly choking Kihyun.

He was not expecting the next words to come out of Kihyun's mouth, but it was a turn on nonetheless.

"You can fuck my face, I know you want to." Kihyun said as he pulled off of Hyunwoo's cock, a string of saliva still connecting it to his lips. Hyunwoo swears his heart busted a nut at the sinful sight. 

Hyunwoo gently gripped Kihyun's face in his hands as he leaned back on the couch and guided his cock back to his boyfriend's pretty mouth. He started slow, with careful thrusts, but Kihyun's mouth felt too good to maintain a slow speed. Gradually he picked up the pace and the intensity of his thrusts grew. Kihyun let out little whimpers as Hyunwoo reached deep in his throat, something Kihyun couldn't do on his own.

Hyunwoo got louder the closer he got to cumming, the squelching sounds of his cock in Kihyun's throat pushing him closer to the edge. "Fuck, Kihyun," he moaned out as a warning.

Releasing his head and pulling out of his mouth, Hyunwoo continued to stroke himself to completion, only for Kihyun to push his hands away and do it himself. His tiny hands look even smaller against Hyunwoo's cock. He waited patiently with his tongue out for his boyfriend's cum. He'd by lying if he said he wasn't dying to taste it. Finally with a load groan, Hyunwoo came hard all over Kihyun's face, the majority of it landing in his mouth. God bless Hyunwoo's healthy diet, his cum tasting better than Kihyun was expecting, almost sweet, Kihyun just can't get enough.

After swallowing every last possible drop, he tucked Hyunwoo back into his jeans and got some tissues from the coffee table to wipe the excess off his face. 

"Who knew you were such a cumslut," Hyunwoo teases. Kihyun just blushes and tells him to shut up. He can't help it if his cum tastes delicious.

"You deserve to cum too, you've been a good boy." 

"I swear if you don't shut up."

Hyunwoo dismisses the empty threat and pulls Kihyun off the floor and into his lap anyway. Kihyun straddles his boyfriend as they kiss again, and Hyunwoo moans because he can taste himself on Kihyun's tongue. Just another way he has claimed Kihyun as his. Pride swells in his chest as he squeezes Kihyun's round ass.

Kihyun wraps his arms around Hyunwoo's neck and lets himself drown in the kiss. It gets heated all over again, he can't help but grind his hips into his boyfriend's lap and moans into his mouth. With the help of Hyunwoo's hands on his hips he ruts his hips harder, searching for any type friction he can get.

He was a sight to behold: lips swollen and glossy, cheeks flushed, and tears welling up in his eyes because his pants proving to be way too constricting, and Hyunwoo's swears yet again that his heart busted another nut.

Hyunwoo guided one of Kihyun's legs over his own leg, so he was seated on one of his thighs. He unbuttoned his pants before his hands went right back to his ass.

"Ride my thigh, baby"

Kihyun whimpered hearing those words, he began to grind his hips down on his boyfriend's muscular thigh, precum seeping through his briefs. They found themselves once again in a messy liplock, Hyunwoo's hands roaming the other's legs and torso, but always coming back to his ass to grope its fullness.

Hyunwoo didn't expect the younger to be so loud, his clothes weren't even off but the boy was still gone, every rut of his hips making him louder and pushing him closer to the edge. If Hyunwoo wasn't so spent he would already be hard again and just as close to cumming as Kihyun.

Searching for release, Kihyun moved faster against the thigh, panting into its owners mouth. "What do you want Kihyun?" Hyunwoo teases. "I hate you." Kihyun struggles to say in between pants and moans.

"I don't know if you don't tell me."

"I want to cum."

"Then chase it, baby." And with that, Kihyun grinds himself as hard and fast as he can against Hyunwoo's thigh, chasing his ever building orgasm. He moans so loud he practically screams as he cums in his briefs, white globs of cum slowly seeping all the way through the fabric. Hyunwoo moans at how hot the whole thing is; Kihyun is truly a sight to see.

Coming down from his high, they lock eyes, and instead of kissing like Hyunwoo expected and so desperately wanted, Kihyun hides his face in his boyfriend's neck, surprised and a little bit embarrassed by his own boldness, but in no way regretting what happened.

"Fuck, look at you. You're a cute, sexy little mess." Kihyun whimpers at those words that make the last drops of cum dribble out of his cock. Hyunwoo drags his finger through the mess on the soiled briefs and brings it up to his boyfriend's lips, feeling the perfect muscles wrap around and tongue sucking on his finger like his own cum was the tastiest thing in the world.

They stay like that for a moment, resting against one another, focusing on each other, feeling each other and each other's emotions, communicating without words; letting themselves settle down and allowing the silence hang in the air of their post-orgasmic bliss.

Hyunwoo pulls him into a kiss once again, but they're interrupted by loud booms of fireworks in the night sky and people yelling out, signifying the beginning of a new year.

"Happy new year, babe." Kihyun drowsily says into Hyunwoo's collarbone, causing him to smile like an idiot at Kihyun's cuteness in his sated state.

"Happy new year."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for writing this but it was just a quick idea I had in my head that needed to get out


End file.
